The Last Stand
by KBecker
Summary: They caught number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England And number Three in Kenya. They tried to Kill the rest of us. But failed. Because we are Lorien. Future elders of Loric. We are ready to Finish. What They Started


**AN: I do not own the Lorien Legacies** or any

Chapter 1

Pov Marina  
"Stop kicking my chair!" Eight cries as we speed down the freeway. It's been 5 days since we fought Setrakus Ra. We are running low on food and water and everyone is on edge and Nine knows just how to push people off. I grab Eights hand and give it a squeeze, he gives me a quick smile and my heart flutters. Ever since our kiss in Mexico I feel like we have become closer which is great if you ask me, but I'm not sure if he is thinking of me as more of a friend than anything else.

I turn around to tell Nine to stop be so annoying, but it seems as if he has moved onto his next target. Six has fallen asleep onto Nine's shoulder and he starts to tickle her face with a feather. Six opens her eyes and begins to glare at him. All of a sudden Nine lets loose a high pitch scream as his clothes are soaked from head to toe, I start laughing as I realise that Six had used her legacy of elemental manipulation to get Nine back for waking her up.

I turn my head away from the two of them and look out the window and watch as ancient trees, hundreds of feet high, fly past in a blur of green and brown. I think how we are so small in this world yet we play such a big part in protecting it.

I scan my eyes across the forest looking for any Mogadorian scout parties that may be tracking us under orders from Setrakus Ra. Even though we recently beat his army of mogs, none of us were in any condition to continue fighting, we hadn't had a proper rest for a long time and we are totally shattered. Except for maybe Nine but he has a blood thirsty love for fighting and killing Mogs. We all think he should see a specialist about that.

Eight pulls off the main road and onto a bumpy track leading into a small country town. We pull up next to a warn down convenience store. As everyone is getting out of the car I grab their attention and explain "We should find a place to stay the night" Eight then continues "Yeah, I saw an abandoned shack that looks livable back up the road. Some of us should get the things we need while the rest of us scout for a place to sleep. Everybody meet back here when you're done." Eight, Ella and I went to have a look at the shack while the others went to gather some food and clothes.

I follow Eight as we walk up the hill to reach the shack, he is carrying Ella up the hill using his telekinesis. She is having a giggling fit as she bobbles up and down, he softly lets her go once we reach the top and she races forward to open the door. What she doesn't realise is that the door is still locked and she runs her head straight into the door. "OWWWWWW" she cries and grasps her head. Eight and I start cracking up as we realise what has happened. Eight quickly teleports inside to unlock the door while I heal Ella's head. We hear the click of the lock and Eight opens the door "Welcome home Madam's" he says attempting a posh accent.  
We carefully tiptoe through the house, checking for any signs of danger. The little shack suits us perfectly as there is one really big room for us to sleep in and a kitchen. I guess that it has only recently been abandoned as the water and gas are still connected and majority of the furniture is still intact. The only problem is the toilet, which is an outhouse, luckily it's about 20 metres away from the house as it is giving off a toxic smell. "That's your job, Eight" I call out as he inspects it. "I think there's a dead body in there" he jokes as he teleports back next to me, holding his nose and looking a bit greener than usual.

Eight decides instead, to teleport back to the car and wait for the others while Ella and I give the cabin a quick clean to make sleeping bearable. I am just shaking the dust off the cushions whilst standing on the verandah when I hear Ella call out in a excited voice "Marina, come here, come here!" I rush to the kitchen, where her voice is coming from, I look through the gap in the door only to see an old rusted dinner bowl hovering in the air, I push the door completely open and see that Ella has her arm stretched out and a look of complete concentration on her face. She looks at me with an excited smile and the book drops. I rush over to her and give her a big hug and ask "Do you know what this means?" She nods with a huge smile on her face and says "I have finally developed telekinesis!"

Eight and the others arrive carrying shopping bags and our chests. I notice that Ella is so focused on playing with her new legacy that she doesn't hear them walk in. I Jump up and race over to her "Go and show everyone what you can do" I whisper making sure no one else hears. Ella looks over my shoulder and grins, she quickly grabs the old wooden bowl that she was training with and runs over.

She brakes right in front of them causing the whole group to stop and crash into each other. Nine who is at the very back, calls out about hurrying up. Ella then says " Everybody watch this!", she then sits on the floor with her legs crossed, while everyone forms a semi circle around her. Nine being the idiot he is asks, "Are we playing duck duck goose?". "Shut up" I quickly say rolling my eyes "just watch Ella". Ella slowly takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly. Almost straight away the bowl begins to rise at slow pace, it is about a metre off the ground when it suddenly stops, beads of sweat are starting to drip down Ella's face and the bowl starts to waver. Ella looks around with a massive smile on her face. I notice that Six is the first to register what this means and picks Ella up in a hug and starts swinging her around whilst singing "You got a new legacy". Everybody then walks up to Ella congratulating her. I hear Eight and Four saying that they will help her train and so she will be able to use it in battle.

It's about 7 o'clock at night and I can see a full moon outside. We can hear the wolves howling in the distance but we feel safe in the company of each other. Knowing that all of us will do what ever it takes to protect each other. I am filled with joy as I watch everyone sitting around playing monopoly, Six, Nine and Eight are the only ones still in, because John and Sarah have gone bankrupt and decided to go off into their own world, wrapped up underneath a blanket with Bk in beagle form lying at their feet. I envy how close they are and that they don't need to talk to enjoy each others company. Ella has fallen asleep across my lap exhausted from all the work that Six made her do in training today. Already she has advanced alot and can now pick up objects that weigh around 50kg.

"You can't do that, you cheat!" Nine complains loudly, I look up to see what he is arguing about now. Nine continues "You can't just give all your money and properties to Six because you can't be bothered playing anymore". Eight and Six share a quick smirk followed by Eight replying " Well I just did and that means it's game over for you." Nine tries to think of a smart-ass reply but fails and so angrily gets up and goes to bed muttering about everyone being cheats.

I decide to follow him so I carefully lift Ella up and walk into the sleeping area. Earlier on in the day we had put cushions on the floor to make sleep a bit more pleasant. I lower Ella down as Bk trots over and curls around her making sure that she has warm sleep. It has been a long week and this will be our first proper sleep and it is needed, especially because we might have another early morning wake up tomorrow. I hear John as he picks up Sarah, who has already fallen fast asleep, and carries her in, lies her down carefully then drops his body down soon he is out like a light. Eight turns off all the lights and comes in last. I see with my night vision that he has lay down next to me. A smile creeps across my face as I close my eyes and listen to the calming wind as I slowly fall asleep.

Pov 4  
I can feel the sweat running down the back of my neck sending a chill down my spine. It's dark outside, I look around and see that the others are still getting some shut eye. I quietly push myself up needing to get some fresh air.  
I accidentally step on Bk's tail causing him to stir, _"Watch where your going doofus"_ he softly whispers in my head, _"My bad"_ I explain. I creep silently out of the two room shack that we are sleeping in. This is our first night under a solid roof since our battle with Setrakus Ra. We have been living under the stars for the past week, making sure to stay out of any places that may be accommodating some filthy Mogs.

The rusty door opens behind me, making a screeching noise, I turn around to see Bk in his beagle form weightlessly walking out and sit's next to me looking up at the bright stars. _"whats the matter John?"_ Bk questions as he swiftly changes into a leopard gecko and climbs onto my shoulder. _"What do you mean?"_ I reply cautiously, Bk continued _"I have noticed that you have been waking up every night for the past week, I just want to know why?"_. I sigh and explain _"I've just been having this dream recently. Nothing to worry about"_ . He seems to want to push for more answer, but simply says _"Remember some of your dreams might be more than regular dreams"_ I nod as I carry him back inside, so that we can get some more sleep. I slowly let me eyes close only to remember the hellish dream that I had been having, in the dream I saw Setrakus Ra and Sarah standing side by side in front of a colossal Mogadorian army. Setrakus then says his voice echoing through my head, five simple words that shake me to the core.  
You Brought this on Yourself


End file.
